1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to distributed interactive media systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Many telecommunications networks and other enterprises provide interactive media services, e.g., audio services, that users can access by telephone. An interactive audio system typically receives a call from a user, receives audio input from the user, such as speech or DTMF tones, and responsively provide the user with services, such as information, voice mail access, e-mail access, Web browsing, voice activated dialing (VAD), or the ability to do banking or other transactions. An interactive voice response (IVR) system is an example of an interactive audio system. Currently, such interactive audio systems are typically highly integrated, often with proprietary architectures. This makes the interactive audio systems difficult to modify so as to increase capacity or to provide new services. Such systems are also substantially expensive, making them out of reach for many enterprises. Accordingly, there is a need for flexible and low-cost systems and methods for providing interactive media services.